Goldilocks and the Three Bears
by CaseyBaby0819
Summary: A dark and twisted tale based off the nursery story of Goldilocks and the Three Bears. A story of gore, suspense, and tragedy. A new, murderous turn on a children's story.


Once upon a time there were three bears. There was a female bear called Mamma, a bulky, male bear called Papa, and a fragile, small bear, the baby of the other two. The three bears dwelled in a thick forest high in the mountains. The forest always seemed so bright and peaceful until a few days ago. Papa bear had to cook breakfast for Mamma bear because she was up all night keeping watch for the ravenous killer they heard about a few days ago. Apparently, the twisted creature killed some campers at a local campsite. Thing is, the blood thirsty killer was only human, nothing more. That morning, the food Papa had prepared was too hot so everyone went for a walk together while it cooled down at the table.

She walked through the forest, her blue dress and golden locks stained with the dried blood from the night before. Even after the filling, messy meal she had, the disturbed hunter craved the salty, metallic tasting liquid running down her throat again. Soon, she came across a log cabin, the bears' cabin. Hoping there was more tasty meat drenched in red, she scurried to the rickety house. She slowly opened the creaking door. To her disappointment, the house was empty as far as she could tell.

She wandered the house some more. As she got deeper into the house, she could vaguely smell something in the kitchen. The demented child crouched and crawled the rest of the way, following the intriguing scent. She was hoping there was something to snack on in there and if it was what she was hoping for, she wasn't going to let it escape. She pounced through the doorway, ready to mangle her next victim. Instead of finding what she had hoped for, she only discovered three bowls of porridge. She approached the old oak table and sniffed. She had found the source of this new smell. Curiosity overwhelmed the girl and she drove her hands into the warm goop. She cupped her hands and brought the strange food to her mouth, leaving large traces of blood in each bowl. Not liking what she had tasted, she swatted the bowls off the table and sent them flying into the wall. She clawed and scratched the table, leaving trails of blood all over it. She screamed with unsatisfaction and stomped into the poorly lit living room. As she squinted her hungry, bloodshot eyes, she noticed the outline of three chairs. Out of rage, she picked up the smallest chair and flung it across the room. It smashed into the dark wood railing for the stairs, shattering into a million pieces.

Slowly, the girl crept up the stairs and into the bedroom. She opened the worn, wooden door to find three beds. The small bed had many stuffed animals and dolls. She dropped to the floor, her predatory thoughts convincing her they were real animals and humans. She crawled to the side of the bed and began snatching them up and ripping them open with her blood stained teeth. With each stuffed toy she tore apart, she grew more and more frustrated and began splitting them open quicker and more urgently, staining the innocently white looking cotton on the inside with blood and flesh from her mouth and nails.

The bears could see their house coming into view. They walked inside to find the small chair shattered into smithereens. They sniffed the still air and knew someone was in their home. The male bear walked into the kitchen and gasped at the mess before him. The food he had worked so hard on earlier this morning was now splattered all over the wall and floor, mixed with the now shattered glass bowls and what seemed to be someone's crimson red blood. Upstairs, the demon-like creature howled out in anger and slammed her fists on the hard wood floor. The baby bear, who heard this, sneaked up the stairs to investigate the strange thud.

He opened the door wider than it was and peaked in. before him sat a girl. A girl drenched in blood and smelled of rotting flesh with her head down. She heard the small bear breathing heavily and whipped her head around. The cub jumped in fear as he saw the look of hunger in her eyes. Frozen in terror, he didn't expect the girl charging at him. She slammed into him and proceeded to claw at his stomach, quickly peeling back his fur and skin to reveal his insides. She smiled to herself about her current monstrosity of an accomplishment as she drilled her hands into the pit of the small bear's stomach. The child-like cub choked and gurgled on his own blood. She pulled his intestines to her face and stroked her cheek as she was savoring finally being able to once again taste the red liquid. Slowly, the small bear's eyes glazed over and the now lifeless corpse stopped twitching and flinching as the meat eating demon child continued to devour his small intestine and liver.

Wondering where her child went, Mamma bear went upstairs to search for him. A metallic scent filled her nostrils as she approached the bedroom. She reached the doorway and stood there in shock, watching a monster who ripped and tore at her baby's stomach. She looked into the cub's eyes. She noticed they were empty, no pain, no sorrow, nothing but emptiness. His eyes were the look of death itself; nothingness, lifeless. Mamma bear stumbled and shuffled, making her way to her baby's corpse, tears running down her furry face, no longer caring about the girl turning her way.

Goldilocks turned to see the mother of her meal. Her eyes widened as all she saw was another meal waltzing right up to her. The blonde girl stepped aside so the newest addition to her meal could see the full sight of her first. Then, instinct taking over as if she were a predator, she leaped on the bear's back and began to claw its throat open. Reaching the jugular, Goldilocks ripped out chunks of the neck and began stuffing them into her mouth. Mamma bear fell to her knees as she bled out over the floor. The girl stood on her feet and the bear fell over. She whipped her head around, her perfect, blonde, bloody ringlets bounced from her swift movement. Goldilocks heard Papa bear stomping up the stairs. Wanting to add more to her buffet, she hid so he couldn't find her.

Papa bear walked into the room, absorbing the sight before him. He fell to his knees and wept. The girl came out of her hiding spot and sneaked up behind the large bear, holding a sharp jagged piece of metal in her dripping, bloody hands. Raising the item above her head, she jabbed it into the back of the animal's neck. After she twisted and turned the weapon to make a hole, she took it out and dove her small, nimble hands into the bleeding wound. She pulled out pieces of meat and licked her fingers clean. Wanting more, she gripped the side of the wound and proceeded to rip it open more.

She continued to eat her fill, taking her sweet time savoring every bite. When she was full, she laid on the bed to try and get some rest. She needed her strength for the walk she would take in the morning to find her breakfast. She dreamed of the warm blood running down her throat again as she devoured her breakfast. The dream had her waking up with excitement the next morning. She left the mangled bodies where they laid, acted as if they were just toys thrown in the middle of a small child's bedroom, just stepped over them and skipped out of the house, and hummed to herself as the demented child hunted for her next victim.


End file.
